


jaja me encontré 1 gato- Brittana

by Empty_Loves_Hemo



Category: Glee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Loves_Hemo/pseuds/Empty_Loves_Hemo
Summary: Era una mañana normal hasta que sentí unas estúpidas patitas golpeando mi ventana, instintivamente me levante y la abrí, un gato entró, yo solo seguí durmiendo... Pero luego recordé algo importante, no tengo un gato.-Fanfic Brittana donde Brittany pierde a su gato y Santana lo encuentra y llama al número del collar-
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 3





	jaja me encontré 1 gato- Brittana

Era una mañana normal hasta que sentí unas estúpidas patitas golpeando mi ventana, instintivamente me levante y la abrí, un gato entró, yo solo seguí durmiendo... Pero luego recordé algo importante, no tengo un gato.

-¿Qué mierda hace este gato en mi casa?- dije levantándome algo agitada viendo al felino acomodado en mi cama, por lo menos se veía que estaba limpio, era bastante gordo también, seguramente era de alguien.

Necesitaba llamar a alguien ahora, no sabía que hacer con un gato en mi casa.

-QUINN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS RESPONDE- grité al teléfono mientras esperaba que mi amiga rubia contestara.

-¿Qué quieres? son las 9, espero que sea algo importante- escuche la voz de la rubia recién despertando.

-Tengo un gato- dije rápido

-Felicidades, ¿Para eso me llamaste?- respondió confundida y enojada.

-Yo nunca tendría un gato, solo entró a mi casa y me da miedo hacer algo, que se enoje y destroce todo- dije algo apresurada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿que vaya a decirte como cuidar un gato?- respondió irónicamente. -Revisa si tiene collar-

-Sí, tiene uno que dice "Lord Tubbington" ¿y ahora que?- dije confundida por la sugerencia de la rubia

-Detrás de la placa del nombre, ¿Tiene algún número o algo?- Se escuchó entre un bostezo cansado.

-Sí, tiene un número y una B.S.P.- Respondí todavía confundida.

-Entonces llama, seguro es el número del dueño o algo, Santana no es tan difícil conectar esa información, deja de llamarme por estupideces- Escuchó a la rubia antes que le colgara.

Sólo era un gato presuntamente perdido, solo tendría que llamar, decir "Hey, tengo tu gato, ¿PUEDES LLEVÁRTELO A TU MALDITA CASA?" y eso sería todo, no me llevaría más de medio día y todo bien.

-Bien gordo gato, ¿de donde vienes?- le hable al gato mientras revisaba su collar y escribía el número.

-Ahora esperemos que conteste y te vayas a tu casa- comentó Santana nuevamente ahora atenta al celular.

-¿Sí?- se escucho una suave voz al otro lado de la línea, era una voz femenina bastante dulce.

-Hola, se que es un poco raro y repentino, pero ¿de casualidad tienes un gato que se llama Lord Tubbington?- respondí nerviosa por la voz de la chica.

-SÍ, SI SI SI SI SI, ES MIO, ¿TÚ LO TIENES? DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESTÁ CONTIGO- escuche realmente emocionada a la otra chica, al parecer ese gordo gato se había escapado.

-Sí, yo lo tengo, de casualidad puedes venir a buscarlo, o juntarnos, o algo, realmente no sé como tratar con los gatos, así que me gustaría que fuera rápido- respondí algo emocionada, me gustaba lo que me transmitía esa chica. -Por cierto, soy Santana, ¿y tú?-

-Brittany, de verdad muchas gracias por todo, dame tu dirección y voy a buscar a ese pequeño criminal escapista-

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, no sé poner títulos


End file.
